School Days
by annacuster13
Summary: Kaoru found love at first sight! What how could this happen! Well I suppose you'll have to read and find out. For another version of this you should go look up MBL3 she's doing her version over Kyoya. R&R please!


**A/N: So this story is pretty unique I guess you could say. My friends MBL3 and Animechic14 are doing there own version of this story. Its three separate stories but they all intertwine. I know there's a word for it but it's slipping my mind at the moment. So anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** nor will I ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karou's POV<strong>

When I first saw her she was… uh how do I put this? She was the craziest, most annoying, most amazing girl I have ever encountered. Her friends were almost the exact opposite of her. You know that saying opposites attract? Well this group couldn't be more proof that this is true. There's the quiet one, the shadow, and her. **(He really should find out her name soon. All this her, she, and the girl is getting really annoying.)**

I had left Hikaru to go find a teacher that had dared to give me a B on my math test. As I was turning the corner into the main corridor I started to hear shouting and the voices of the infamous Tamaki Suoh and the "shadow king" Kyoya Ootori. I should have known leaving those two on there own for too long that they would cause trouble. Though who am I to speak, Hikaru and I can't go anywhere together without causing trouble. Though that is usually his fault. **(Sure blame it on Hikaru.)**

I went in the direction of the voices and wound up at the seamstress' workshop. In all there were two idiots, three beautiful girls, and a terrified seamstress. I took a look at the situation and budded in like always. Hey, someone has to be the comic relief.

"Excuse me ladies, are this fools bothering you?" I said o so coolly…which probably meant I sounded like a complete dork. Meh, oh well not like I'll be seeing them again. **(Or so he thinks. O.o)**

One of them snickered and said "yes." I turned in the direction the voice had come from. She looked absolutely stunning with spiky black hair in a multitude of colors, enormous blue-green eyes the exact shade of a crystal clear ocean, and freckle splashed across her cheeks like the evening stars. I almost for got what was going on when Kyoya interrupted.

"Karou what are you doing here?" He said calmly but I could tell he was irritated. I think Tamaki went off to sulk somewhere but I wasn't really paying attention.

"That damn math teacher dared to give me a B on my math test." I said with an air of arrogance.

"Aw, you poor baby." The taller girl with longer black hair said sarcastically.

"Hmph, well it's not like you would care anyways. So I'll be on my way now. Good day ladies." I nodded and caught one last glance at the spiky haired girl giggling at me and annoying her friends. I chuckled inwardly as I started to walk down the hallway once more.

**Later back in the clubroom**

I walked in the clubroom with Tamaki and Mori and walked straight over to Hikaru, who was annoying Haruhi. Man, it's been over five months he should really get over her. I stood next to him and sighed.

"Really Hikaru? Don't you think this is a bit childish? I mean we should be happy for young Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai."

"Thank you Karou and by the way I'm not that much younger than you two."

"Alright, alright I'll stop bugging her. But only cause it's almost time to start the club events." Hikaru said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh no. What are you planning on do—" she was interrupted by the swarm of girl coming though the clubroom doors. They're also known as our clients. She sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"We're mischievous, never stupid." Hikaru announced strolling over to greet some of our usual clients.

I nodded a goodbye to Haruhi and went over to my brother. I scanned the girls around the club room hoping one of them was the spiky haired angel from before…I really should have asked her name.

While I was looking around I spotted Kyoya acting very peculiar. He's out of it, very non-Kyoya like. I noticed Honey-sempai looking at him with concern too, so I went and asked him what's wrong.

"Hey Honey-sempai. Do you know what's wrong with Kyoya?"

"Oh hi, Karou-chan. So you noticed his odd behavior too?"

"Yeah kinda hard to miss."

"I think he's in love…though I don't know who could have that much of an effect on that guy. He already knows everyone at this school and has done thorough check on each one."

I laughed inwardly. Wow who knew Kyoya and I would ever be in the same boat.

"Uh…yea who would have thought? Well Honey-sempai I'm going to go check something. Tell Hikaru to take over for a while I'll be back later."

"Okay. See ya, Karou-chan" He said absent mindedly as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's kinda short. I would have made It longer though I don't get many great idea's for stories unless it's like 2 am and I haven't been able to stay up that long lately you know with that school stuff and socializing crap. *sighs* But hey! Spring break 2011! Woo! Yea!... anyways now that I've made a fool of myself, I hope you liked it and would please review.**


End file.
